Controlled
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Allen Walker had never had a family. He grew up by himself, alone, just his thoughts and his crippled arm. But then, at age 13, something happened that changed his life forever. Can Allen find peace with an arm that can control him? Or will he just give in to the weapon and live the rest of his life in fear. And these "Exorcists", who are they?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, this is sort of a UA. Allen Walker has been cursed since a young age, but he forgets why. All he knows is there is something wrong with him... or his arm. **

* * *

He hadn't meant to kill him. One second he was in his bed, the next strangling some man in an alley. Not only that, but it was with his lame arm. The one that had marred and marked him ever since he was a child. He had never been able to even move it in the slightest, but he had never wanted it removed either. So it was hung off his shoulder, growing to match the other arm, but unless and burned. But it had become something else when he had killed that poor innocent man, something disgusting and silver.

Allen had though it was a dream. Until he had woken up with blood on his shirt and his lame arm, his crippled appendage, was working. Not only that, but a green glowing symbol branded into it where they had only been blackened flesh. What was he supposed to do with a working left arm, which was now a red coloring and killed people on its own.

Luckily for Allen, the arm had given out 2 minutes later, turned back into blackened flesh, and it hadn't started working since that incident 2 years ago. He hadn't been blamed, for the man had been killed with a left arm, and the evidence pointed away from Allen. So the white haired boy fled town, and moved out into a small country town. Hopefully to escape the arm with a mind of its own. But could he ever truly escape from a part of him?

Allen awoke a rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Then he heard a commotion downstairs. He rushed down to see Nina and Maran in the kitchen attempting to cook.

"Allen!" Nina greeted the weary boy as the smell of burning bacon filled the air. "How is my favorite little chef?"

"Nina!" Allen protested. "I am 15! Not little!" Nina grinned knowingly at the white-haired teenager.

"But you are still a shorty!" She winked and Maran giggled.

"Well this shorty needs to save breakfast, so move!" Allen pushed the two women out of the way and tried to salvage breakfast. "What did you guys try to do, start a fire?" He asked as he dumped the charred remains of bacon into a waste basket and pulled the half-burnt bread out of the oven. Nina sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah, that it why we leave the women's work to you!" She laughed and then accompanied Maran outside of the small inn and cafe. Ever since Allen had come to the small town, he had been living here. Instead of paying rent, he worked for Maran and Nina. Cooking, cleaning, renting out rooms and washing laundry. Literally the girls' jobs. It didn't help his now long "feminine" hair. Maran, the childish grownup, had refused to let him cut it so it now reached down to his lower back.

Half the time he was hit on my travelers, the male ones. They couldn't seem to tell that Allen was a man, not a girl. Nina said the clothes didn't help either, but Allen saw nothing wrong with wearing an apron sometimes. He disliked messes, and needed to protect his clothes.

Allen heard the bell chime to alert him of customers. He glanced into the café area to see a dark-haired girl, an old man, and a flame-headed teenager standing there. Allen put the bacon on a sizzle and readjusted his apron with his capable arm, walking out of the steamy kitchen and into the small dining area.

"Hello," he said warmly. "How can I help you?"

The three looked up at him and he swore he saw a flicker of something pass their eyes, but it was gone in a second. He shrugged it off when the red-head grinned widely at him.

"Why hello there," he said coyly and Allen growled softly. Not again?!

"Hi?" Allen chirped politely.

"So, Miss, can a pretty girl like yourself tell me if you are serving breakfast today?" The kid asked and Allen frowned. The other two accompanying him groaned and put their heads in their hands.

"Sir, we are." Allen said coldly. "And I AM NOT A WOMAN!" He blurted out and glared at the man.

The girl looked up surprised, and so did the other two.

"You're not?!" She asked and Allen nodded, taking off his apron and revealing his black and white ensemble and red necktie. He slung the apron over an empty seat and groaned, his lame arm covered by a long sleeve and white glove.

''Why does everyone think that?" He asked, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

"Well," the girl said, tilting her head. "You have long hair, you are short, and you have really big eyes plus a sweet look about you. And, you were wearing an apron."

Allen sniffled. "That hurts." He said and curled up in a corner. The girl shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry," she said and Allen stood up and brushed himself off.

"Okay, so you guys need breakfast, I am guessing?" He asked, ignoring the fact that the red-head was still looking at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, yeah," the girl chirped.

"Well, the breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, and Nina and Maran are going to be in soon. So just have a seat and it shouldn't be long." Allen said and grabbed the Apron, putting it on again. "Let me go finish preparing the food. The girl nodded and the red-head blurted something out.

"Are you sure you aren't a girl?" He asked and Allen nodded.

"Yep, pretty sure," he sighed and walked back into the kitchen, cracking some eggs into a pan and salvaging the bread. He glanced outside of the kitchen and saw the three take a seat at one of the tables. He couldn't help but eye that red-head warily. Even though Allen had said he was a guy, the man didn't look very convinced. The bell attached to the door rang again and Allen looked out to see Maran and Nina greet the customers and then take a seat near them.

Allen grabbed the eggs and toast and brought out a few plates. He gave one to each customer, finally getting to the newcomers after several trips back to the kitchen. He handed each one a serving and then gave Maran and Nina theirs.

He swung back into the kitchen and grabbed 6 plated full of food. Then he went and sat down with Nina.

"Really?" Nina asked, referring to the large amounts of food in front of Allen as he grabbed a fork.

"Yeah," Allen said sheepishly. "I'm hungry," then he started shoving the food in his mouth at breakneck speeds. The other customers could only watch as the skinny boy packed away more food than their meals combined. Allen ran back into the kitchen and came out with more leftovers, and shoveled those in a well.

"So, do you have rooms we can reserve for the next few nights?" The dark-haired girl asked and Allen looked up, surprised.

"Well, yes. I can book 2 rooms for the next few nights. But what would travelers want in our little town?" Nina said and smiled. "Not a lot around here."

"Well, we are looking for someone." The girl said pleasantly. "We will stay as long as needed."

"Sure," Nina grinned. "I am Nina by the way. I own this Inn along with my sister. Allen works here too. He came to our town about 2 years ago. Poor boy had been kicked out of the last town because of his arm…"Allen cut her off.

"Yep, I work here now," he said with a faked smile. "I clean, cook and…. Clean?" He said with a smirk and Nina laughed.

"The women's jobs." She said lightly and Allen looked at her in mock betrayal.

"Well, I am Lenalee, and this is Bookman and Lavi. We come from a pretty far place from here." The girl spoke up again.

"Nice to meet you all," Allen said and smiled. Lenalee grinned back. The travelers finished breakfast and told Maran and Nina they would be going into town.

"Well, take Allen with you," Nina said. "He can help you, plus we need more groceries." Allen laughed and agreed, grabbing his coat as he followed the chattering travelers.

"So this is exactly the 100th tree planted in Red Valley." Allen said, pointing at a tree on the side of the path, and Lenalee looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" She asked and Allen shook his head.

"Nah, that's actually the 123rd." The girl giggled and Lavi let out a chuckle.

"Seems like you know this place well," he observed as the market place came into view.

"Well, two years here can really help," Allen said with a sigh. "It gets rather boring after just 2 days though, so imagine 2 years of this." They walked through the merchants' and bustling crowd until Allen stopped them in front of a fruit stand. He grabbed a few apples and paid the lady. Then they walked on.

Allen suddenly saw a flash of light and felt his arm, _the_ arm twitch. Not again. It was like the whole crowd became a blur, and all he could see was a man far away in the crowd. He was walking away from Allen, but his eyes circled the man, getting a clear look. His sight darted through the crowds until it rested on another man. Both were glowing a faint pink with a creepy thing floating above them. Then the sound of someone speaking snapped him back.

"Allen?" Lavi asked and Allen looked at him.

"Sorry," he said and started to walk again, this time back the way he had come. "I forgot, I have to dig up some of the garden plants." He made an excuse and then fled back toward the house. The three watched him warily as he darted off.

"That was weird." Lavi commented and Lenalee nodded.

"Was it just me or did it look like his eye was glowing…." Lenalee asked and Bookman looked up sharply at her.

"What?" He asked seriously and Lenalee smiled.

"It was probably just my imagination." The three wandered off to search some more.

The travelers came back at night, just like promised. Allen showed them to their rooms.

"Allen are you okay?" Lenalee asked sweetly, looking concernedly at the shaky boy. He had been fine earlier today. But now he looked like a wreck. His hands were shaking and he looked nervous and sickly almost.

"Yeah," Allen assured her and then went to his adjacent room to theirs.

Lenalee woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of screaming. She looked around and saw that both Lavi and bookman were still asleep. She thought she saw a flash outside and walked out, her coat wrapped around her shoulders.

She squinted as she swore she saw Allen. Running, she activated her boots and caught up to him silently, staying in the shadows.

It was Allen, but he wasn't walking. He was being dragged by a huge metal thing attached to his shoulder.

"No, you can't do this again! Not another person. That would make 17. Let me go," he yelled, slapping at the huge metal atrocity. That's when the arm sped up and out of nowhere grabbed a seemingly random man by the throat, pinning him against the wall. The man gasped for breath and then did something that shocked even Lenalee.

The man suddenly was covered with black stars, and he turned black then disintegrated. The arm retracted into a normal appendage… sort of. It turned reddish with a glowing …cross?.. on the hand. Then it turned back into black, burned skin. Allen burst into tears and sat down in the puddle of ashes. Lenalee gasped and fled before he could see her. When she got back into her room she allowed herself a moment of wonder.

"Is Allen… an Akuma?"

* * *

**Do you like? If so, please R and R... RawR as I like to put it. That really helps motivate me! :) Or just follow the story... :(... I guess. *sob***


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came readily for Allen, maybe because as soon as he slipped into his bed he fell asleep.

But for Lenalee it was anything but easy to sleep. Was Allen an Akuma? She needed to alert Lavi and Bookman in the morning; Allen had all the signs and needed to be stopped from killing innocent humans.

"Morning!" Lavi said as Lenalee walked out of her bedroom. "How did you sleep."

"Not good," she said and told Lavi about Allen.

"Akuma!" Lavi said with a frown. "Really?"

"Yes," Lenalee said and Bookman shook his head.

"I knew there was something off about Allen, but I just thought maybe he was the one we are looking for." The old man said wisely.

"Well, all we know is someone possesses strong innocence, and would be found in this area. It could be a girl in a neighboring town even." Lavi reminded, and the old man shrugged.

"He seems powerful, so we ask him to take us to the lake that is west of here, and dispose of him then." The three agreed and they went down to get breakfast.

Allen was in the kitchen humming an eerie tune.

_"Lord Millennium is in search of you,_

_ Looking for the heart now have you heard the news? _

_Maybe you stole it from him… _

_I'll see if it's true,"_

Lenalee froze in place and listened to Allen.

_"Lord Millennium is in search of you,_

_Looking for the heart now have you heard the news?_

_I was not the one he sought…_

_Maybe it is you."_

Then Allen froze and looked at the three with a shaky smile.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," he said with a grin and Lenalee suppressed a shiver. The three sat down at one of the tables and waited.

"What the hell was that?" Lavi whispered and Lenalee grimaced.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Breakfast," Allen said with an eerie smile and put the plates in front of them.

"Hey Allen, can you take us to the lake today?" Lenalee asked and the boy nodded.

"Yes, of course," he went back into the kitchen and emerged with a couple of plates filled with breakfast. He ate it in one gulp and then looked at Lenalee.

"Shall we go now?" He asked them and the 3 followed him outside. They walked along in silence, only broken by the sound of feet treading on leaves and dried pine needles. Finally the lake came into view and immediately the 3 turned to face Allen, now glaring at the small white haired boy.

"What is it?" Allen asked, tilting his head.

"I saw you, Akuma, kill that man. Now you must repent for your sins!" She yelled and activated her boots. Allen just looked at her, a twisted grin covering his face.

"It wasn't me." He said and Lenalee looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes. "It was the arm," he widened his eyes and tilted his head. Lavi froze and looked at the kid.

"The arm….?" He asked and Allen nodded.

"You lie Akuma!" Lenalee yelled and charged Allen. The boy just stood there, eyes widen and mouth in a silent O. Lavi quickly followed while Bookman observed them. Lenalee gave Allen a swift kick in the ribs and Lavi bashed him in the head with his hammer. But to their surprise all he did was collapse to the ground and moan.

"What was that for?" He asked, standing back up, swaying in place. "That hurt!" He rubbed his head and glared at Lavi. Lenalee charged Allen again and was about to kick him when a metal thing blocked her.

"Oh great, you made it come out!" Allen yelled at her and Lenalee looked at Allen in surprise. His sleeve was torn revealing a silver arm with claws. But the arm was poised to attack her, though Allen seemed as though he had no control. Lavi fixed this by bashing Allen in the head, knocking the boy out.

"Now we go to headquarters," Lavi said. "Cause this may be a new type of Akuma. Allen's arm shrunk back as the red-head heaved him over his shoulder.

…..xXx…..

Kanda was merely walking through the corridors when Komuli called him in to his office.

"Kanda, we need you here. We have a Akuma coming, it is some new type or something. I get to examine it!" Komuli said excitedly and Kanda groaned. Damn this. Just then the ugly red rabbit came rushing in, some body over his shoulder. Lavi dropped the thing to the floor and Kanda looked closer.

It was a petite girl, with long white hair and a scar covering her left eye. One of her sleeves was torn, revealing a blackened arm that hung uselessly. She was obviously young and undeveloped, judging by her body.

"This is Allen. He is the Akuma thing." Lavi said and Kanda jumped. He?

"That is so a girl!" Kanda yelled and Lavi shook his hair.

"Nope, it's a boy!" The rabbit yelled back. "Gosh Yuu," Kanda gave him the death glare and Lavi shut up.

"So, I get to play with it!" Komuli yelled in excitement and grabbed the boy, dragging him onto the table. "Let's see what he really is!" He grabbed a drill and was about to make an incision when a large shiny thing blocked Komuli.

"What the hell!" Kanda yelled, looking at the now metal arm. Suddenly Kanda noticed something. "You bakas, look on the hand!" He yelled and they all peered down at the glowing cross.

"Holy shit! He's an Exorcist!" Lavi yelled.

* * *

**R and R please!**


	3. Black Order of Freaks

"Holy shit! He's an Exorcist!" Lavi yelled.

Komui dropped his head in disappointment as Lenalee rushed in. "Wait brother! I think Allen is a…" she droned off, looking at the shocked and frozen men gathered around the table. "…Exorcist…" Lenalee mumbled quietly.

"No duh you idiots!" Kanda growled and huffed, stomping off. What a waste of time.

"Um, brother?" Lenalee asked and her brother looked at her, with sadness clear in his eyes. Without a second though he flung himself, adult body and all, into Lenalee's slightly outstretched arms.

"Wah!" Komui, who was acting half his age, whined and held on to the staggering Lenalee. "I wanted to experiment on him!" Lenalee sighed and pried her brother off, causing the crying man to stumble into Lavi and the two to fall onto the hard ground. Lenalee gave Lavi and hand, but then glared down at her brother who was in a useless head on the cold floor.

"Brother! Get a grip! Seriously, Allen is an exorcist, not a test subject!" Lenalee threw her hands up and stomped her foot on the floor. "God!" Komui perked up and was in a second at his sister's side.

"Oh, I forgot about that! That is a good thing!" Komui danced around the office while Lavi and Lenalee exchanged looks, very irritated looks.

"Brother!" Lenalee roared and pointed at the unconscious Allen. "Help. Allen. NOW!" Komui scurried over to his desk and pulled out a file, scanning through it, papers flying on the floor.

"Here!" He exclaimed. "Lavi, please dump Mr. Walker in room 114." Then he grabbed a phone from the desk. "I need to call the higher-ups."

Lavi did as asked, and lugged the light boy down the hall, Lenalee following.

"So, do you think Allen will be okay?" Lenalee asked and Lavi smiled.

"Of course Lena! I am sure he will fit in in no time at all!" Lenalee nervously twisted her hair.

"I know, but it's gotta be hard for him. I mean, out of nowhere he was practically abducted and dumped in here. Now we suddenly want to be his friends. It is going to take some getting used to." Lavi frowned at this.

"But look at what we all had to go through. I am sure, and I emphasize sure, that he will be perfectly fine. He seems like a nice boy, he is polite and judging what I have seen he will be a good asset. Now stop worrying, or you will get frown wrinkles!" Lavi earned a thump in the head for that comment as Lenalee fumed. Wrinkles?

Lavi rubbed his head but secretly smiled. Topic successfully changed. It wouldn't do Lenalee any favors to worry.

Lavi opened the door with a leg and rolled Allen onto the bed while Lenalee watched from the doorway. He pulled the blanket over the small boy and tiptoed out.

"There." Lavi closed the door quietly and smiled at Lenalee. "Safe and sound."

Lenalee nodded and smiled just as wide back. "Yep, I am sure Allen will love it here."

..

It was official, Allen Walker hated it here. First, he woke up to be sweating under a very heavy black blanket. Second, he tried to get out of the room, wherever he was, and it was locked. And third, when someone finally came to the fucking door, it was an angry woman holding a sword and screaming at him to shut the hell up so she could sleep.

So he called her a crazy chit.

And then he discovered that not only was the woman, not a woman, but that sword also wasn't for show.

And now his right arm was stinging, there was a horizontal cut on his cheek and he was more than sure his left foot was broken.

So here he was here, sitting in a rather uncomfortable red chair, in a room full of cluttered papers and a blonde man was asleep on the floor, who was half covered in paperwork mind you.

And that didn't even take the crazy dark haired lunatic gallivanting around the desk waving his arms and yelling at the easily-mistaken-for-a-woman vicious warrior to Allen's left in account.

So Allen Walker, was officially and obviously pissed.

And even now that Lenalee and Lavi had run in and oddly enough suffocated him in a hug, he was still on the angry side. Worst, kidnappers, ever.

And Allen Walker needed, no, demanded an explanation.

"…and then we figured out that you are also an Exorcist!" Lenalee finished her story and smiled, while Allen stared at the floor and the woman-man glared at him.

"No. I figured it out while you Baka's were preparing to cut the beansprout open." The man-woman interjected. Allen looked up at the nervously laughing scientist, who pointed at the sleeping man on the floor.

"It was Reever!" he yelled and Lenalee sighed then dragged Allen out of the room along with the grumbling she-he.

"Look. Allen, Kanda was exaggerating." Lenalee gestured towards the man-woman. "We really were not going to cut you open… per say. Anyway, how about some food?" Lenalee changed the subject and Allen reluctantly nodded.

"Come on then!" Lenalee dragged him and Kanda, was is(?), down a hall that looked the exact same as two surrounding it. Allen had a feeling this was not going to be fun.

…..

And was it ever. Now, standing in front of a rather creepy chef with a too wide smile who was googly eying him, Allen was scared.

For his purity.

So he did the smart thing, order one of everything then back the hell up.

So he was really, genuinely surprised when the cart load of food was good.

Actually it was better than good. It was love in the form of Dango and pasta noodles. While he choked down the massive amount of piled high plates, the she-man, sorry, Kanda, was slurping some kind of plain noodles and glaring at him. Through squinted, angry and pissed off eyes.

That also freaked him out a bit, in all honesty. That heated glare, and not in the good heated way, was unnerving and rather scary.

Just like the fact that that was a man. With long, gay and girly hair. Therefore, he was getting dirty looks from a possible transvestite. Not like he would mention that particular absurd though. He would either be run through with that nasty looking sword the cross-dresser kept wielding, or he would be deemed insane. Could someone be a cross-dresser if their hair was the confused item. Probably. This man was a definite gender-confused freak. With anger management issues, judging by the constant furious look he gave everyone. Why, Allen would bet his life that he was born with a permanent scowl.

Allen almost wacked himself in the head. Why was he thinking about this?

So he continued to slurp up the food, ignoring the awed looks and disgusted sounds coming from the "finders" as Lenalee had refered to them.

Luckily the amazing faggot Kanda decided not to be civil, so he could eat in peace and quiet.

And eat he sure did. And maybe, maybe he went back for seconds. And thirds. And fourths. While Kanda was just slurping that never ending bowl of pasta up in a continuous stream of noodles.

This place was wack, was his conclusion. What a bunch of freaks. And then he heard a growl and looked up to see the man woman, speak of the devil, still glaring at him.

"Say something?" Allen asked politely, with maybe just a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Unintentional, mind you. That earned another groan and the looked heated up even more, in possible.

"Yes, beansprout. I am supposed to show you to the library or some shit like that. So get up and shut up." Allen stood and saluted the transvestite.

"Yes Ma' me." Another growl. What an uncivilized brute.

It was also a large pain to follow him, as he walked too fast and the halls were too confusing. But boy was the library wonderful. It was huge, quiet, and best of all, filled with actual books. So Allen could do something besides try to ignore the constant glare. Seriously, didn't all the brow furrowing give him a headache?

Allen had just got a book, sat his butt down and turned to the first page when Lenalee, the nice one out of all the exorcists, skipped up with a coffee mug in hand.

"Hey, Komui wants to see you two. Something about a change of plan due to Allen's arrival. Guess you and Kanda are going to be on a mission, together!" She squealed, overly excited for some deranged reason possibly, and Allen Walker now felt the urge to allow the girly man Kanda to run him through.

Because it was more than official. He hated it here.

* * *

**Done. And I am so fucking tired. So goodnight.**

**Don't forget, rest of my dates on my profile.**

**Meeting Again ch. whatever on the 22nd.**

**Massacre, chapter 2 (final chapter BTW) Whenever.**

**Love is Infection, published on Sat of this week.**

**Read Love is a Weed please. I need to see if I captured Kanda well.**

**I don't know, I think it was decent. So suck it up and review, and go read Love is a Weed. Cause love is gay, stupid guys that give you mixed feelings are gay, sickness is gay, and stupid Florida which doesn't allow oversea Japan transfers for a semester is GAY!**

**Please. I don't know. Just, do something.**

**Or whatever. I am going to bed. To hell with studying.**


End file.
